


Cost of Victory?

by captswanis4vr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Happy Ending, references to past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captswanis4vr/pseuds/captswanis4vr
Summary: Emma finally defeats the Evil Queen and gets the title of Savior instead of the Girl Who Lived. But did it come at a cost?My attempt at a small Emma/Captain Swan and Harry Potter crossover.





	Cost of Victory?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Captain Swan. I just love them both with my whole heart and wanted to combine them. This has already been posted to tumblr, but I'm moving it here. 
> 
> If you read, I hope you like my attempt. Thank you for checking it out! :)

Emma stood in the Hogwarts courtyard and she was devastated. She knew she should probably feel relieved that after a long year, or really a long 18 years, she had finally defeated the Evil Queen. She was no longer just the Girl-Who-Lived, but also the Savior now. She couldn't bring her self to feel any relief or happiness about the end of the Final Battle though. She only had the devastation over losing him. Her best friend. The love of her life.

\---------CS---------

She met him on the train. Emma had spent her whole life alone until that point. She had been orphaned as a baby and had been sent into the foster system to grow up until Hagrid came for her on her 11th birthday and told her she was not only a witch, but she was also famous for something she didn't even remember. She was so nervous the day she got on the Hogwarts Express. And then she accidentally stumbled into the compartment of Killian Jones. He was two years older than her, but that didn't matter. They clicked instantly and were best friends (and, she would come to realize, in the beginning of love) from then on despite the age difference and the fact that they were to be in different houses.

Hogwarts was not easy on Emma. Every year some new danger that the Evil Queen stirred up arrives for Emma to face. But Emma had Killian and made more friends, such as Mary Margaret and David, and despite the danger, Hogwarts became her home.

Emma and Killian did have some hard times in their friendship. When 14 year old Killian had started a relationship with the 17 year old Milah, his friendship with Emma became a little strained. Emma felt insecure in her friendship with Killian for the first time and had some trouble watching Killian with Milah, at least partially due to what she would later be able to admit was jealousy. Emma was right there for Killian when Milah broke his heart when he was told that Milah had an older fiance waiting for her to finish school.

Their friendship became strained again when Emma, at 14, started dating the 16 year old Neal Cassidy and was convinced she was in love him. It was at this time Killian realized Emma had always been and would always be the girl for him, but he thought he had lost his shot. When Neal tried to frame Emma for stealing Transfiguration tests from Professor Mcgonagall's office, Killian was there to stand up for his best friend and to be there for her through her broken heart just as she had been there for him.

It was in Killian's seventh year and Emma's fifth, that everything finally came together for them. The Evil Queen was starting to show signs of gaining power, but as worried as she was, Emma always knew she could count on Killian. It was on a day she was coming back from a detention with Professor Umbridge that it happened though. She had gotten back to her own common room late only to find out that Killian had convinced an older prefect to let him stay and wait for Emma's return. She found him sitting by the fire with a healing potion ready for the scratches on her hand and she couldn't hide her heart behind walls any longer. She kissed him for the first time that night and they stayed in a relationship after that, even admitting their love for each other at the end of that school year.

Even though Emma still had Mary Maragaret and David, going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year without Killian was difficult for her. Especially since she knew that her love had joined the Order of the Phoenix and was out facing danger every day. Not only was she without him at Hogwarts for the first time, she couldn't be by his side in the face of danger so that they could face it together and nothing sounded worse to her.

When Professor Dumbledore died at the end of her sixth year, he left Emma to find the rest of the Evil Queen's Horcruxes. Killian, Mary Margaret, and David, who had all helped her face the Evil Queen throughout their Hogwarts years, convinced Emma to allow them to go with her to find and destroy the Horcruxes. That year on the run was one of the hardest of her life, but she felt thankful that her three friends were with her. And she was most thankful for Killian to be back with her because they had always made quite the team.

It took the four friends most of that seventh year, during which Emma turned eighteen and Killian twenty, but they finally found almost all of the Horcruxes. They just had to return to Hogwarts for one more before there was only the Evil Queen herself left, or so Emma thought at the time. When they returned to Hogwarts, not only did the Final Battle begin, but Emma found out that she had a Horcrux contained within the scar the Evil Queen left on her shoulder as a baby. Emma knew then that she would have to turn herself over to the Evil Queen. She couldn't bring herself to say goodbye to any of her friends, but especially not to Killian before marching out into the forest to meet her death. She knew it would hurt him, but she loved him so much and she didn't know how to say goodbye.

Emma faced the Evil Queen and returned to the living without the Queen knowing, but the yell Killian let out when he saw Hagrid carrying her body was one of the most heartbreaking things she'd ever heard. It was a yell that would haunt her dreams. She wanted to run to him right then, but she knew she needed to finish this and defeat this evil once and for all.

Emma lost track of Killian for a few minutes right after she threw herself out of Hagrid's arms and began the last part of the battle. But then she saw something she had never wanted to see. Right before she went to finish everything with the Queen, she saw Killian's body lying face down and she felt her heart shatter. She now understood what he must have felt when he saw what he thought was her dead body. Emma wanted to sink to her knees and give up right then, but she couldn't do that. She needed to make sure everyone else would be safe and that they wouldn't have to endure the Evil Queen's reign of terror any longer. Emma gave one more glance at Killian's body and then went to face the queen. With a well placed disarming charm, she finally fulfilled the prophecy that she would defeat the Evil Queen and bring some peace to the Wizarding World.

\----------CS-----------

The battle was over. Recovery for the Wizarding World would take a long time, but Emma didn't think she, personally, would ever be able to recover. Not with him gone at least. How was she supposed to live out her life without Killian by her side? She even knew about the ring that he had been hiding away for the last year. When she had found it, she had never been happier. At that time, she had known she had an uncertain future, but she had wanted for nothing else than to have him always be by her side. Now though, that wasn't possible.

Emma was alone in the courtyard, taking a moment before she went to face Killian's body again. She knew nothing would ever really prepare her, but she was doing her best. Just as she was getting ready to go back a slight noise caught her attention. And then she heard her name. She turned around and there was Killian. Alive.

Killian looked a little worse for wear just as she was sure she did, but he was alive. Emma couldn't contain herself. She ran for him and he met her halfway. Peppering his face with kisses, she couldn't believe it. How was he here? Emma decided she didn't really care in that moment, she would get answers later. Right now she would just exalt in her sudden good fortune and kiss him until they almost couldn't breathe. She knew there would still be trouble and that their tomorrows would be uncertain for a while yet, but as long as Killian was there, Emma knew her happy beginning would still be there also. As long as they were together, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> There were obviously a few call back lines to either the show Once Upon a Time or to the Harry Potter books. The ones used are intentionally rather obvious because I love some references. If you recognized them, know I don't own them. I just wanted the call back.


End file.
